


Bleed It Out

by BattyIntentions



Series: The Commander's Pet [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Confusion, pain, neglect, abuse. All because he wasn't Shiro.Kuron discovers he isn't Shiro the hard way and has to face the team's reactions. Even to them, he is just a weapon and toy of Haggar's.
Relationships: Kuron/Sendak (Voltron)
Series: The Commander's Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bleed It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my post for the Stories in the Dark bang! It was a lot of fun and I loved working with just-a-space-gay! Their piece to accompany this fic is posted here: https://just-a-space-gay.tumblr.com/post/188774245940/my-piece-for-storiesinthedarkbang-which-gave-me
> 
> We're both obsessed with this AU so there will be more to come eventually lol. Hope you enjoy!

Shiro couldn’t understand what was happening. The constant ache in his head had grown until it was all encompassing and something had shifted within him, something heavy and cold that seemed to flood his system with even more pain...and then he lost control. His body was moving on it’s own and he couldn’t seem to do a thing to stop it! Pain pounded through his veins, ringing in his ears as he grabbed Allura and flung her across the room. His body moved quickly, snatching Lotor’s unconscious body up and making his escape from the room while everyone was too surprised to move. Every second counted yet he wanted nothing more than to _ stop _. Shiro fought and fought but it didn’t seem to be making a difference as he dodged his friends’ attacks, keeping Lotor securely in his arms as he raced for a ship. Pidge got in his way and he glared at her, the pain spiking worse to keep him down as he pushed past her. She couldn’t even truly use her weapon against him, barely raising it as she begged him to stop. Shiro threw her into Lance and ran for the first ship he saw now that all of his obstacles were eliminated. To his surprise and the surprise of whoever was pulling his strings, something bright blue wrapped around him and stopped him. Shiro screamed as he struggled against it, the pain growing worse the longer he failed to obey. His eyes searched the room wildly, locking on Allura as the source. It was her whip that was wrapped around him so tightly and he thrashed and struggled in its grip. The pain was paired with a voice now, screaming in rage as it pushed him to fight harder. He had to get Lotor out. He had to bring him back to her. Shiro screamed as he was electrocuted by Pidge and promptly blacked out.

His heart squeezed in his chest when he woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. It was still Altean in design, that he knew from the colors and lights. He sat up quickly, looking around to try to get his bearings. It was a _cell_. Why was he in a cell? _Why?_ He didn’t like cells, everyone knew that...or maybe it didn’t matter that he didn’t like them. Shiro paced along the walls, looking for any weaknesses or a way to get out. Fear slithered down his spine, creeping in and settling deep when he found no cracks or doors, no way of getting out unless someone let him out. His heartbeat quickened and he punched the glass of the nearest wall, crumpling to his knees. This couldn’t be real, right? He hugged himself, flinching at the touch of cold metal that wasn’t his own. Silver eyes drifted to his Galra arm and widened at the sight of the inhibitor bracelet. He lightly traced his fingers along it, searching for a way to turn it off, to _take it off_ _he couldn’t be vulnerable in a cell again_. It was locked on though and there wasn’t anything he could do to take it off. Shiro trembled and let out a soft, pained whimper. Why was this happening? What was even going on with him? Why had he lost control of his own body like that?

At least he could guess on why he was in the cell. He was dangerous and a threat to the team. It made sense that they would lock him away like this...except it still hurt because they knew he hated cells. They knew enough about his year of captivity to know it was one of the worst things they could have done to him. Shiro paced the cell anxiously, desperate to get out, to find a way out, to move and keep himself from feeling like the walls were closing in on him and he was trapped again. Oh gods, he was trapped _ again _ . Four walls that he couldn’t escape. Four walls that boxed him in and left him vulnerable. He had to get out. He had to...had to...Shiro jolted in fear as the elevator dinged, signaling that someone was coming onto his floor, maybe even his wing of the prison block. He forced himself to calm down, shoving all of his fears and anxieties deep down where they wouldn’t show and putting on a stoic, slightly worried expression. His friends had to be afraid of what had happened too. He didn’t need to add his own fears on top of theirs and make them feel worse. To his surprise, _ everyone _ came down to his cell. They gathered around it with Allura and Keith at the forefront of the group. Allura’s expression was cold and blank while Keith’s was sad and resigned. What...What was going on? He didn’t like this. Hunk, Pidge, Romelle, Krolia, Lance, even Coran were all looking at him with a varying mix of distrust and fear, chipping away at his facade and his heart.

“Why am I here?” Shiro asked softly, voice just shy of having a pleading edge to it. Either way, he knew Keith had picked up on it from the way his expression just grew even more clouded with sorrow. He and Allura shared a look before she gave him a small nod of permission. Keith stepped forward, putting a hand on the impenetrable glass wall of his cell. Shiro was quick to put his hand over his, eyes pleading with him for answers even though he wouldn’t verbally beg for them. Not with the others around.

“You’re not Shiro.” That couldn’t be right! What was Keith even saying? How could he be anyone else but himself?

“What? W-What are you talking about? I am Shiro!” Except the words didn’t feel quite right falling from his tongue. Ever since his second escape, he’d felt off. Different. Like his skin and his role didn’t quite fit. Like his memories didn’t quite fit. But Keith couldn’t be right! The smaller man sighed and looked him directly in his eyes, gaze apologetic but determined.

“On our way back with Romelle, we encountered a cloning facility. You’re not Shiro. You’re a clone of him. After subduing you, Black spoke to me and told me that she has Shiro with her in the astral plane. We’re going to pull him out.”

“And what about me?” His voice was small, scared, and it hurt that everyone just seemed to look away from him as he spoke as if they were trying to hide from his pain.

“Hagger has been controlling you through your arm. Hunk and Pidge are working on figuring out how to remove the control unit. In the meantime, you’ll have to stay in here. I’m sorry.”

“You will be referred to as Kuro from now on. You will not be allowed out of this cell for any reason until we remove the device. Even after that, you will be carefully monitored and locked in your room at night.” Allura interjected and Shiro, no, Kuro looked at her with heartbreak. He didn’t even get to choose his own name if he could no longer use the one he had thought was his? She was just going to...going to name him herself, name him the opposite of Shiro basically? It felt like another betrayal, cold and burning through him like he’d been dunked in ice water.

“So I’m your prisoner basically?” Kuro asked without any venom in his voice and Allura’s glare didn’t even soften once.

“I’m sorry, but it is for the good of the Voltron Coalition.”

“No, it’s because I’m not him, right? It’s because I’m a clone.” She didn’t refute his statement, merely turning her back and leaving with their team. Only Keith lingered. “Aren’t you going to leave me too?”

“I have to rescue Shiro, but my promise still stands. I’ll come for you too, as many times as it takes.” He turned and left and Kuro watched him, feeling something else shatter. As many times as it takes huh? The words felt hollow when all he had in the end were those four glass walls and his shadow to keep him company.

* * *

Time passed in a blur in his cell. Kuro had no way of knowing how long he had been there but it had to be weeks now. He was brought down food at least once a day, sometimes twice a day, by different members of his team. Not that it mattered. The only person who didn’t look at him like he was a threat or without any disgust was Keith but he barely ever came down. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was dedicating most of his energy to figuring out how to pull Shiro from the astral plane. Kuro wasn’t even a priority to him. He was left alone most of the time, trapped in his glass box with his thoughts. None of them were good.

Kuro couldn’t seem to stop himself from spiraling. Every time he even started to think about the fact he was a clone, he was confronted with the harsh reality that he was nothing. He had nothing. All of his memories were someone else’s. His relationships weren’t even really his. Kuro had nothing that he could truly call his own. He was nothing, wasn’t he? Once that thought struck him, it didn’t seem to want to leave. Kuro couldn’t push it away, couldn’t escape it like he couldn’t escape his cell. The team was never going to let him out, were they? He didn’t think so anymore. At first, he’d held out hope they would find a solution to cut his connection to Haggar and free him so he could leave, but the longer he was there the more he fell into despair. Nobody even talked about letting him out and he stopped asking. He was an idiot to think he would be anything close to free. Pidge and Hunk had probably stopped looking for a solution, caught up in whatever other programs they had and in helping figure out how to rescue Shiro. Kuro was just the extra that shouldn’t have even been alive in the first place. He wasn’t a priority to anyone. If they were just going to let him rot in his cell, they should have just killed him on the spot. It would have been more merciful.

Nightmares and flashbacks plagued him frequently and he more or less stopped sleeping. What was the point when it was never restful? He barely even looked at whoever brought him his food, often ignoring it for hours because he just...lost interest in eating. He didn’t have the energy or desire anymore. Kuro lacked the desire to do much more than lay down in his uncomfortable bed, wrapped up in the itchy blanket they’d left him. The meal slot opened and closed but he didn’t even acknowledge it. Was it breakfast or dinner? When had he eaten last? He sat up slowly and turned to see who it was, not surprised to find that the figure was retreating already. It was Lance and Kuro pulled his blanket tighter around his shaking frame.

“When will I be let out?” He asked, voice broken and revealing how close to tears he was. Lance paused at the elevator and glanced back at him before turning around once more.

“We don’t know.” He got in the elevator and left, tears streaming down Kuro’s face at his answer. He curled up under his blanket and broke down, filling the air with his heartrending sobs as he lost it completely. Kuro cried and cried, voice dying off into pained hiccups and whimpers as he cried himself out. The tears slowed, then stopped, leaving him feeling wrung dry and empty...so, _ so _ empty. He sat up slowly, twisting the blanket in his hands before tearing it and braiding it into a rope. He had nothing. He was nothing. He was never getting out. Four glass walls would be his prison and his tomb. Might as well end it on his own terms. He pulled the braided rope tight, checking its strength before tying it into a noose and putting it around his throat. Kuro walked across his cell, knocking the food from the floating tray and tying the other end of his rope around it. He pressed the return button and it lifted into the air, taking his rope with it. The noose tightened around his neck as he was lifted off his feet and he thrashed, his air cutting off as the rope cut into his neck and strangled him. The fight bled from his body as he lost the battle to catch his breath, to breathe despite the rope, and he went limp, giving into the darkness clouding the edges of his vision.

The darkness faded away and Kuro slowly blinked back into consciousness. His body felt heavy and cold, like he had just recently gotten out of a pod. He sat up weakly, hand flying to his neck. The noose was gone and he couldn’t feel any abrasions or cuts. He must have really been in a pod then. He was still alive after all...not that he was sure he wanted to be. The Paladins, Allura, Krolia, Coran, and Romelle were standing around his bed, expressions ranging from worried to carefully blank to vaguely interested. Kuro nervously fidgeted with the blanket and his eyes widened in horror. His Galra arm felt odd. Oh gods, was something else wrong with it? His gaze shot down to it and tears instantly welled up in his eyes. Instead of his Galra arm, he found himself looking at a white and black, cybernetic prosthetic. It wasn’t his arm! They-They had...without even asking him they had...oh gods.

“W-What happened to my arm?” He asked weakly and Pidge adjusted her glasses with a proud smile. Bile rose in his throat and he barely swallowed it back down.

“Hunk and I designed your new one and had a few Olkari surgeons that we picked up replace your old one with it. It’s a much better design, though it doesn’t have a weapons system. That’ll be a later upgrade if we decide you can be trusted with one.” She was proud of what they had done. Proud that they had stolen his arm from him without his consent. Proud that they had done what they wanted to his body without a care about how it would make him feel. He held his arm to his chest as the tears overflowed, spilling down his cheeks silently.

“Get out,” he said softly, gaze flickering up to shoot her a glare that cut that horrible smile from her face. “GET OUT! Y-You took my arm from me! You put me in a cell! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BODY ALTERED AGAINST YOUR WILL? TO HAVE YOUR FREEDOM STOLEN AGAIN AND AGAIN?!” He was screaming at them with an already hoarse voice but he didn’t _ care _. “Are you happy now? You’ve taken everything from me already. You should have just let me die.”

“You don’t deserve to die!” Lance shot back and Kuro couldn’t even be bothered to glare at him.

“Certainly beats rotting in that cell and letting Shiro’s memories and my own torture me. Guess my fucked up head took care of the torture for you,” he spat as he wiped his tears away. “Just leave me alone. Go. Get out. You’ve all done enough.” Pidge’s shoulders shook and he knew she was holding back tears. He couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. There wasn’t anything he cared about anymore. Slowly, one by one, the Paladins left. Keith lingered and Kuro refused to look at him as he laid down in the bed.

“Kuro...”

“You made your choice. You let them lock me away and rot. The least you could have done was stop them from...from...” He couldn’t even get it out. Kuro curled up tighter. “They stole my _ arm _ Keith. I’m expected to forgive them though, right? Because it was ‘for the good of the Voltron Coalition’ right?” His voice was soft and heartbroken and he flinched away from Keith as he tried to touch his shoulder. “You can just leave too. You’ve done it plenty of times already.”

“Kuro, please...I didn’t know this was going to happen. I wasn’t here when it did but I would have stopped them if I was,” Keith refuted, voice pleading for Kuro to believe him. He didn’t think he could believe in anything anymore.

“No, you wouldn’t have. I’m not him. I’m just his copy and you need the original back. I’m sorry I failed you.”

“You never failed me!” Keith cried out desperately and Kuro’s body tensed, curling up more.

“Just go Keith. You already made your choice and it wasn’t me. It was never going to be me. Just...leave. You’ve already shown you’re good at it.” Keith looked at Kuro in shock and shame but the sight of it only made Kuro feel even more hollow inside. There was no pleasure or relief to be found from hurting them like they had hurt him. Gods he was just so tired of all of this. He just wanted it to end. Keith hesitated, reaching out for him before letting his hand drop.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly before leaving and Kuro cried silently, burying his face in a pillow so nobody would hear him. He had no idea how long he had spent crying but he ended up falling asleep at some point, only waking up when the door opened again. He sat up and tensed when he saw Allura, fear settling heavily in his gut. Why was she there? His gaze followed her warily as she sat at the edge of his bed.

“Kuro, do you know anything about the Galra? Anything at all that we don’t already know?” He looked away from her and fidgeted with the blanket.

“No, I don’t.”

“Well that’s unfortunate.” What? He looked up at her just as Allura reached out and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him down and looking him over with a cold gaze. “You’re useless then, nothing but a tool of Haggar’s that she can no longer use. We’ll need to find a use for you. You’re just a doll with Shiro’s memories. Just because you bleed and think like a human doesn’t mean you are one. You’re just a bad copy. I guess we can use you for stress relief. The pods will keep you alive well enough if we get too rough.” No way...Allura couldn’t be serious! She squeezed tighter and he clawed at her hand, trying to pry it open and panicking when he couldn’t even make her fingers budge. She chuckled lowly and let him go. “Rest for now. We’ll be putting you back in your cell in another hour or so. Oh, and before you get any ideas...” She slapped a pair of magnetic cuffs on him, one bracelet on his human wrist and the other to a bar on the bed, trapping him in it before walking away. Tears spilled and he trembled in fear. This couldn’t be happening...How much worse could his life even get? T-They wouldn’t really hurt him for nothing, would they? Not now that they knew Haggar couldn’t control him anymore? Right? _ Right? _ He struggled and pried at the cuffs but they wouldn’t budge or break, leaving him trapped still when Allura and the others came into the room. Pidge’s glare was cold and hard, her tears dried up.

Something had happened while he had been trying to get free. Allura had spoken to them, she’d had to, and now they were all looking at him like he was filth...everyone but Keith, who wasn’t even present anymore. Every hope Kuro had had about being rescued, about avoiding whatever fate Allura seemed to have in store for him, was cruelly crushed just from their gazes. Lance lifted his bayard and it transformed into his blaster, keeping it trained on Kuro as Hunk undid one of the cuffs from the bed and quickly put it on his other wrist, binding his arms behind his back. Kuro didn’t resist as he was pulled from the bed and dragged down the hall. He couldn’t fight them, he was too weak from the pod. He could barely walk straight and Hunk ended up dragging him more than he walked on his own. Kuro gritted his teeth as he was thrown into the cell and the door slammed shut. His cuffs unlocked from each other, deactivating now that he was back inside, and he curled up on the floor with a soft sob. The group left him to suffer alone and he broke down even more. Kuro cried until he had no more tears and crawled underneath his bed to hide. He had to get out of there somehow. He had to! But how? And where would he go? He trembled softly as he whimpered. Even after everything, he had never thought it could all go so horribly wrong.

Kuro fell asleep underneath his bed, unable to fight the pull of exhaustion, and didn’t wake up until someone was suddenly grabbing his ankle and pulling him from under the bed. He screamed, surprised to find himself looking up at Lance. He was even more surprised when the cuffs reactivated and forced his arms behind his back once more. No! Lance looked him over with a cold, curious gaze, humming softly.

“Wow, for a fake, you really do look like Shiro you know?” He pulled Kuro’s shirt up and his pants down with a smirk. “Nice. Always wondered what he looked like naked.” His hand started to lightly pet over his skin and Kuro whimpered and flinched away. Lance scowled and slapped him across the face. “Stay still copy. I’m not finished with you yet.” His fingers went right back to roaming over Kuro’s skin and he lashed out again, kneeing Lance in the groin and jumping to his feet to try to make a run for it, snatching up the key Lance dropped. The door opened and he ran through, screaming as the cuffs yanked him back and he fell. No! No! The cuffs wouldn’t let him leave the cell completely. He was trapped in the doorway! He screamed and fought but they wouldn’t budge and Lance stalked over to him with a scowl. He grabbed him by the hair and threw him back to the floor. Without a single moment of hesitation, Lance started beating him. Kicking, punching, throwing harsh words at him that hurt even more than his blows did. Kuro screamed and begged for him to stop but he didn’t listen. He never once slowed down until he was finished. Lance stood up, panting as he caught his breath and glared down at him as Kuro sobbed and trembled. He curled up more and shook harder as Lance reached out and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. “Huh, Allura was right. You’re really nothing like Shiro anymore. I can’t believe we ever thought a bad fake like you was actually him.” Lance pushed his head back down and rolled his eyes. “You really do make good stress relief. I’ll send Coran to come get you and put you in a pod for those bruises.” He pushed lightly on Kuro’s chest and he screamed and Lance chuckled. “I probably broke a rib or two too.”

Lance took one last look at him and left. Kuro whimpered and opened his fist, revealing that he still had the keys as his cuffs deactivated once more. He shakily stood up and stumbled to the wall, the door appearing and opening up for him. Kuro leaned heavily against the wall as he limped his way through the halls as fast as he could bear to move, heading straight for the hangar where they kept their ships. Their neglect would be his salvation. There was no way Lance would send Coran for him any time soon. By the time anyone went to his cell, he would be long gone. Kuro stumbled inside the hangar and to one of the ships, breathing heavily from the exertion and the pain. He started the ship up and took off, turning the tracking off as soon as he left the castle. He flipped through the settings, checking for anything to get him the hell out of there faster. He found the hyperdrive and quickly used it, ship shooting through space and far away from the castle. Kuro deactivated the communication system, making sure they couldn’t reach him in any capacity. No, he couldn’t have the castle finding him again. He couldn’t have them catching him. He set the ship on autopilot, plotting a course for one of the smaller planets he remembered them visiting a while back. Hopefully he could trade his ship for another and some supplies there. It would aid his escape.

With that taken care of, he leaned back in the chair and allowed himself to finally pass out from pain and exhaustion. Kuro screamed awake as his ship jolted. What was going on? Where was he? A violent violet light poured into his ship and it took him a minute to realize he was being sucked up by a tractor beam. He could see that it was a _ Galra warship _ pulling him in. Oh god, there were only a handful of those around and in use and none of them were piloted by allies. Kuro was being captured by an enemy and too weak to even properly put up a fight. His ship was sucked inside and landed with a jolt inside of a hangar. The ramp was pried open by sentries and they rushed in, pointing their weapons at him. He held his hands up, letting them grab him and take him off of the ship and pull him through the warship’s winding corridors. Kuro didn’t even try to keep track of where he was going, it was too hard to think that much through the pain. To his surprise, he was dragged into the bridge of the ship and thrown down in front of someone. Weakly, Kuro sat up and looked up at them, staring in shock at _ Sendak _ of all people. Oh gods, why Sendak? He held his arm up in a defensive position, standing on shaky legs and ready to fight if he needed to. Sendak pushed him back down onto his knees with little effort and Kuro gasped.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. I never expected to catch the Champion alone. Especially not so easily and in my territory. Tell me, why did you come here, and looking like this no less?” He asked with a smirk, tapping a large metal claw underneath Kuro’s cheek. His breath came out shaky and he leaned into the touch unconsciously. It was the first non-painful touch he’d had in he didn’t know how long. Sendak cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

“I...I’m not Shiro. I’m not the Champion. Haggar made me. I’m his clone. I-I don’t...I...” Kuro couldn’t hold back his tears as he spoke, curling in on himself. “I didn’t have a choice. I had to run. T-The Paladins...they did this to me because I’m not _ him _, because she made me. I thought they were my friends, my family, but I was wrong. If you’re going to kill me, do it quickly please? That’s all I ask.” His head hung and he couldn’t bear to look up at Sendak. What expression would this Galra, who had tormented and fought Shiro and the others, wear now that he had a clone of the very man he loved to fight before him, begging for a merciful death? He didn’t want to know. A flesh hand cupped his chin and forced him to look up whether he wanted to or not. Kuro was too tired to fight it.

“So, you’re a clone then? You’re identical, I could hardly tell just from looking at you,” Sendak said as he tilted his head this way and that, examining his features. “You have no place in this universe, so why not allow me to give you one?” Kuro frowned, trying to pull away and failing. Sendak’s grip tightened and he stopped.

“I won’t fight for you. As a soldier or a gladiator,” he spat and Sendak chuckled.

“Oh no, I have a better place for you. How would you like to be my pet, little clone?” Kuro could barely believe the offer...or the fact he was already seriously considering it. Sendak’s smirk grew. “I have no need for any more soldiers or gladiators. I command my section of the universe well and have plenty of loyal Galra to fight for me, but I lack a companion. Someone to warm my bed and give me pleasure and company. I would take excellent care of you.”

“Will I be beaten and locked in a cage or cell?” He asked softly and Sendak brought another claw up, rubbing the top of Kuro’s head with a surprisingly gentle touch. Kuro melted into it and Sendak smiled.

“No. I will punish you for disobedience but not in that way. Cages and cells are for slaves. Pets are punished with spankings and time outs in their room. Privileges will be taken away and spankings are only done by hand. I will not have my pet scarred or hurt. I would treat you so well, better than your team did, but you don’t have to become mine. I can just send you back to them, let them treat you as they wish.” Kuro paled and grabbed Sendak’s hand as he pulled it away.

“No! Keep me please?” He begged, the words out before he even registered them. He pulled his hands back in surprise. “W-Wait, I don’t...I-I...” Sendak raised his hand and Kuro flinched, but he only started petting through his hair again.

“You don’t what? You don’t want this? You don’t want to be treated well and taken care of?” He asked, watching the human practically melt into his petting again. “All you’d have to do is be good for me and I would treat you like royalty. My rules are very simple. All you’d have to do is obey me. I know a good boy like you could manage.” Kuro blushed and breathed out a shaky sigh. He reached out and took Sendak’s other hand, bringing it to his face and nuzzling into it, giving himself over with the wordless gesture. He looked up at Sendak and kissed his palm.

“I want to be yours. Please let me...Master?” The title felt odd in Kuro’s mouth but oh so right as Sendak smiled and rewarded him with more petting.

“_ Very _ good boy. I think you’ll make an excellent pet for me. Give me your name. One you’ve picked for yourself, not one they gave you or the witch gave you.” Kuro’s eyes practically lit up at the offer. He could name himself? Really?

“Yuu. I want to be called Yuu,” he said softly and Sendak carefully picked him up in one arm.

“Yuu, you will address me as Master or Master Sendak from now on. You will obey only me and allow only me to touch you as I see fit. Your body, your life, all of it belongs to me now. Do you understand?”

“I do Master,” Yuu said as he leaned into Sendak’s chest, allowing his eyes to close. He was so warm and soft. Sendak held him close and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Such a sweet, perfect pet. I will take you to be healed. Then you will be given a bath and new clothes befitting a commander’s pet. Never again will you return to the Paladins.” Yuu didn’t mind that one bit.


End file.
